<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Did Everybody Go? by Summerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891050">Where Did Everybody Go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf'>Summerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Kidnapping?, Missing Persons, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, maybe not..., maybe..., missing Ned and MJ, missing avengers, no happy ending, peter all alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober day 8 - Abandoned, Isolation.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Peter desperately searched around, looking for something - anything - to tell him what had happened here. Something was very wrong, he just didn't know what had happened before this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Did Everybody Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter desperately searched around, looking for something - anything - to tell him what had happened here. Something was very wrong, he just didn't know what had happened before this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The block he was standing above - stuck to the top of the tallest building he could find - looked completely normal. The same kind of busyness you would expect from late evening in New York, not even an excessive amount of litter making it stand out from every other identical block. And yet… Peter knew there must be something. Anything really. A skid mark, maybe a drop of blood, a scorch mark, something broker, something which could tell him what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime between the Avengers leaving Stark Industries and Peter going out to search for them, something had happened, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been staying at SI, enjoying a movie night with the Avengers. They'd had an excessive amount of snacks - which Peter was more than making the most of - and jokes had been bouncing between the group like a bouncy ball in a room made of trampolines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had been awesome, and Peter had been thinking about how amazing being alive was, and how thankful he was that he got to be a part of this group. It was one of those moments when he just had to lean back in his seat, and wish he could freeze time. One of those moments which he knew he would never forget, and would remember with fondness for many years to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then an alarm went off, shattering the moment of peace and telling everyone that there was a huge fire just downtown, that the fire brigade couldn't keep up with, and the Avengers needed to help before it started spreading. Peter had thought it was a bit odd that they couldn't see the smoke out the window, or even the bright glow of the flames, but he didn't say anything and he stayed where he was when Tony told him to stay behind. He understood that they didn't have much use for Spiderman in a fire, and Tony just wanted to keep him safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, he wished he had said something. He wished that he had told them something didn't seem right, maybe then he wouldn't be alone now. He wished that he had gone with them, even if it meant following them against what Tony told him. Maybe then they would be still here… or maybe he would at least be with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But back then, without the power and knowledge of hindsight, he kept quiet. And two hours later when they weren't back, he started getting worried, and three hours after they first left, when none of the news stations seemed to be talking about any fires, he knew he'd been waiting for long enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd changed quickly, getting his suit on and shaking away the stiffness which had settled in his limbs after waiting for three hours, checking FRIDAY's log to find the coordinates, and then he'd headed out, not even thinking about what danger he could be going towards, just swinging as fast as he physically could to get to the fire and hopefully his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except when he arrived there was nothing there. No signs of fire, no signs of Avengers, no signs of anything but a normal office block and a normal street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only things standing out at all were some weird graffiti and a lack of Avengers. Everything else was completely normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He searched and searched hoping that he would find some clue that would tell him what had happened, where everyone was gone, but there was nothing. They were all gone, and he was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter crashed through his bedroom window, the tears rolling down his face too thick for him to properly aim his leap through the window, and the exhaustion too severe for him to land lightly. He still had no idea what happened, but he was tired of being alone, and hoped that maybe May would be able to help. His mask was dumped onto his bed, the rest of his suit following shortly after, and he stumbled out of his room, towards May’s room. It was late, and he felt a bit sorry about waking her up at this time of night, but he just… it was like he was trapped in a nightmare and he really needed an adult to help him chase it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The covers undisturbed like no one had ever gone to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was okay, Peter promised himself, she was probably just watching some soap opera in the living room. Sometimes she got really hooked on a story line and forgot to go to bed and would just fall asleep there on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The living room was empty too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter ran into the kitchen, his exhaustion forgotten as he desperately searched the entire apartment for any sign of life. Any sign that May was safe, any sign that she was just at a friend’s house or something - anything!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a half eaten bowl of cereal, the individual - soggy - pieces arranged in an oddly circular shape in the bowl, and nothing else. Like it’s eater had left in a hurry half way through it, but other than that nothing had happened. No struggles, nothing worrying at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except from the lack of May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t get his head around it. He couldn’t fully believe that she really wasn’t there, even though the evidence was right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May!” he yelled, as though she would just appear any moment, like she wasn’t gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he was walking through the halls the next morning at school, he felt like a zombie. He’d barely slept, worry for Tony and May and Nat and Bruce and Steve and Clint filling his every thought. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful that Thor was in his own world and hadn’t been taken, or sad because if he’d been there then maybe they would have been fine. Maybe they would all be where they were meant to be, instead of nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted to talk to Ned and MJ. They were always there for him, and at that moment he really needed someone in his corner. Everyone was gone, everyone had abandoned him - whether by choice or not - and he really needed to see a familiar face. Maybe they would be able to help him find everyone, MJ was amazing at solving problems, and Ned was the best guy in a chair Peter had ever known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Parker!” Flash yelled as he stalked down the hallway, a satisfied smirk on his face, "I was just at the main office, and you'll never guess what I heard!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave me alone," Peter signed, hanging his head as he just tried to carry on walking. He was too tired with everything that was going on with his life to deal with Flash as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ned and MJ are off," Flash laughed, "they abandoned you Parker. You're all alone. No one to protect you today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt all of his breath leave him in a huff, his eyes going wide and his face rapidly paling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breaths started coming faster and he knew he was hyperventilating but he couldn't stop it. Everyone he cared about was gone and he had no idea what had happened. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!<br/>I hope you enjoyed!!<br/>If you did, please leave a comment!! Seriously it would mean the world to me!!<br/>Have an awesome week!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>